


The Onryou Is On A Roll

by Cosmicstardust



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Crack, I'm a very serious writer i promise, Scooby Doo AU, also this is the original scooby doo not the cool remakes fyi, just literally everyone is in this okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicstardust/pseuds/Cosmicstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious ghostly figure has appeared at the oldest inn in Suiko! What will the Shinpi Setsuritsu gang do when they're faced with a malevolent spirit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tall, Dark, and Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% serious, I promise. I'm a very serious writer who takes herself seriously. Thanks to miss-micchi for helping me plan this out. I hope you guys like Scooby Doo and puns.
> 
> Expect a lot of ooc behavior because everyone is just being reduced to tropes for the sake of the AU. You've been warned.
> 
> Also, an onryou is a typical vengeful spirit in Japanese culture. Just imagine the Grudge.

The fall leaves and calm rains made the Shisen Inn a popular vacation spot in the autumn, which was good for the owners, Ayura and Tetora, as well as all the employees. The rest of the year could be slow, giving them little to do with their over-abundance of time, and under-abundance of customers.

Tae Jun, the clerk who basically lived at his job, was fighting off a yawn when he saw a shadowy figure silently pass by the side screen. All the patrons had already returned for the evening, so who could that be? If he recalled correctly, his two managers were out for the evening and weren’t supposed to be back for a while. It wasn’t even 11:30 yet, he was sure they wouldn’t be back for _hours_.

“Miss Ayura? Miss Tetora? Is that you?” Tae Jun called out, his voice shaky, yet bellowing in the silence that had been surrounding him. Sliding out from behind his desk, he slowly slid the side door open, and peeked out onto the walkway. There was no one there. “Miss Ayura…?” he called again, thinking that the shadow had definitely looked more like her.

Frantically looking both ways, the clerk couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary, other than what he could not see. Knowing that people would sometimes sneak in, he gathered all his courage and set out to find the disappearing patron.

“Hello?” Tae Jun called out, wishing he had brought his flashlight with him. He continued to walk in the direction the shadow person had gone. “I’m sorry but if you wish to stay here, you must reserve a room,” he called again, unsure if anyone could hear him. As the last echo of his voice faded away, and he turned the corner, he finally saw the person he had been looking for, although their back was to him. 

At least there _was_ a person.

“Excuse me, miss, but you will have to check in at the front desk.” Knowing that this person hadn’t truly disappeared like a ghost, or some other form of specter, Tae Jun felt reassured, his confidence slowly returning. However, she did not seem to hear him, as all he could see was her long, black, somewhat matted hair. Eyebrow furrowed, he reached and tapped her on the shoulder—perhaps she didn’t hear him? “Miss?”

A low, prolonged choke escaped from her mouth, as she turned to face him, her head hanging limply over her shoulder. She had no eyes, and her jaw was slack, gaping open and releasing that guttural sound. Blood poured from her empty eye sockets, and that was all Tae Jun could take note of before she lunged at him, screaming at the top of her lungs. He thought he was going to die, his eyes focusing on her razor-sharp nails in the few milliseconds she reached for his throat.

An equally blood-curdling scream sounded from the clerk, as he fell back onto his posterior, eyes bugging out of his head, hands flailing about in an effort to push her away. But as she lunged toward him, she disappeared in an instant.

Several of the patrons exited their rooms and rushed towards the clerk, who was still paralyzed from fear on the floor of the walkway.

“What’s wrong?!” one of the patrons, a certain Miss Lili, asked him, her voice riddled with concern.

“G-G-Ghost!”

* * *

 

The jukebox was playing all the great tunes from the summer. It seems like the owner of the diner never felt like changing the records. Well, Mundok was like that. Yona, Jae Ha, Yoon, and Zeno were all dancing near the jukebox as their friends and fellow mystery investigators ate their lunches.

“Thanks for the hamburgers, Mundok, sir,” Soo Won smiled, pushing up his glasses farther up his nose. He was proper, as usual.

“Of course,” Mundok laughed, clapping both Soo Won and his grandson, Hak, on the back. “You kids make me feel young again!” he laughed heartily. Thankfully, Mundok was always generous with his servings whenever they stopped by for a meal.

“Yeah, Mundok! You’re the grooviest!” Yona called over, while she did the Hustle with Yoon. Mundok blushed a bit, touched by her words. It was all an old man like him could do to be a part of the kids’ lives.

Jae Ha and Zeno were right in the middle of their freestyle dancing competition as a young, dark-haired girl rushed into the diner, looking particularly frazzled. She searched the room until she saw the group of teenagers, composed herself somewhat obviously, and walked over as calmly as she could.

Hak seemingly ignored her, sipping his milkshake, until his grandfather slapped him upside the head. Coughing out some milkshake, he glared at the old man, before asking, “What’s happenin’?”

“Are you the Shinpi Setsuritsu?” she asked, standing up straighter, looking as proper as could be.

“Yeah,” he answered curtly, returning to his milkshake. Shin Ah, petting his squirrel, Ao, glanced at the girl, offering his pet squirrel for comfort. While she accepted the offer, cuddling the squirrel in her hands, she glared at Hak for a second before turning her attention elsewhere.

“You might be interested to know that there’s some spooky things happening at the Shisen Inn. Some _mysteriously_ spooky things,” she hinted, refusing to tell them too much until they give her their attention.

“Sp-Spooky?” Kija asked, his voice cracking slightly.

“What kind of ‘spooky’ things?” Soo Won asked, waving over the others from the jukebox. As they joined the group, and all crowded into one booth (pushing Hak off the edge on the other side), they listened carefully.

“Well, the clerk thought he saw an onryou last night. I heard a woman scream, then his scream. I think it was about 11:20 at night,” she explained, recounting the events as they came to her. “But by the time I got there, she was gone. He was really shaken up though.”

“The clerk at the Shisen Inn?” Yona mused. “Oh! Tae Jun! It’s been a while since we’ve seen him.”

“Not long enough,” Hak grumbled, remembering how Tae Jun used to fawn over their leader back in high school. Kija shot him a dirty look, not that Hak cared.

“Could you help us?” she asked, clapping her hands together in a plea.

“’Us’?” Kija repeated, wondering what she could mean. She was a little young to be the owner. Soo Won interjected before Kija could finish his train of thought. 

“Oh! You must be Miss Lili! Joon Gi’s daughter, right?” he deduced. Since all the other members of the mystery gang were giving him blank stares, he elaborated. “Joon Gi is the one who owns the branch of inns in the area. He owns the Shisen Inn, for one.”

“Ohh,” they collectively realized, excluding Hak, who drank more of his milkshake. There was a chorus of “nice to meet you” from the group, before Yona focused on their new prospective client.

“So, Lili, how would—”

“Please let me join the investigation!!” Lili interrupted, slamming her hands on the edge of the table, nearly tipping it over, and successfully scaring everyone inside the booth. Soo Won’s eyes were wide as saucers behind his glasses; Kija looked like he was about to cry; Hak even jumped a little, as much as he would say he didn’t; Shin Ah and Ao both released a small gasp; Yona jumped, trying to distance herself from the table; Yoon choked on his drink; Zeno’s eyes widened momentarily before his expression returned to its usual smile; and Jae Ha looked uncomfortable, to say the least.

“All right,” Yona agreed hesitantly, still a little put off by this girl’s enthusiasm. “You’re now an honorary member of the Shinpi Setsuritsu. Welcome aboard!”

Piling into Hak’s van with nine people and a squirrel was no easy feat, but through some strange, natural phenomenon, they could all do it. The rain had just started to fall, peppering the windshield with clear drops. Hak was the one driving, with Yona sitting between him and Soo Won, and one very loud, annoying backseat driver.

“Okay, turn left up here!” Lili commanded, leaning over the front seat and pointing in front of him, when he could _very easily_ see the turn. He wished the princess wouldn’t take on these “lost souls”, but he knew she couldn’t help it.

“Miss Lili, there’s a huge sign that says ‘Shinsen Inn, this way’ right there,” Soo Won calmly noted, noticing his best friend’s rage.

“Well, what if he didn’t see it?”

“I’m the one with the glasses, Miss Lili…”

Meanwhile, in the back of the van, Shin Ah was making a large snack for himself, and Ao. They always kept snack supplies in the back, but you had to be there to know where they were hidden.

“Didn’t you just eat?” Lili asked pointedly.

“I’m hungry,” Shin Ah replied, looking more innocent than the cinnamon roll that he was preparing.

“They do this every time, miss. Car rides just make them hungry!” Zeno explained with a smile.

“Well, we’re almost there, anyway,” Jae Ha shrugged. “Did you bring your umbrella, Lili?” Jae Ha asked, but it came out as more of a pick-up line, as it was for most of the things he said.

As Yona looked out the front window, she shivered instinctively. “Jeepers, this rain is giving me the creeps.”

With that, Jae Ha leaned over the front seat, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. “Hm? Yona, would you feel better if I was holding you in my arms?”

“Close the shades, droopy eyes.” Hak threw his fist back, straight into Jae Ha’s face. A shocked Lili watched as the older college student leaned back, his nose bloodied, a purely euphoric expression on his face.

As the mystery van pulled up to the front of the inn, bright green and orange assaulting the eyes of all who were in a two kilometer radius, Tae Jun stepped out, still noticeably shaken, with his hair disheveled, and his eyes puffed up, as if he had been crying for the past twelve hours.

Soo Won grabbed an umbrella and held it over himself and Yona, while the remaining members all scrambled under either their own umbrellas, or someone else’s. Hak, for one, would rather stand out in the rain like a macho man, rather than share an umbrella with another guy, or that backseat driver. Hypothermia was worth it.

Upon seeing the red-haired goddess from high school, Tae Jun’s face immediately lit up.

“Princess!” he called to her, obviously desperate for any sort of contact. Hak grumbled, just within earshot of Jae Ha, who watched on in amusement. Shin Ah didn't really care much, he was too preoccupied on eating the cinnamon roll he had made in the back of the van, and Ao was impatiently awaiting her treat.

“Why did he just call her ‘Princess’?” Lili asked Kija, voice low and judgmental.

“She was the homecoming princess when we were all in high school together,” Kija whispered back, covering his mouth from onlookers.

_That’s weird_ , Lili thought.

“Tae Jun! What’s wrong?” Yona asked upon reaching him, taking his outstretched hands.

“Princess, it is just awful. We’re being haunted by an onryou!” he cried, sniffling away some runaway mucus.

“This started recently?”

“Yes, just last night! I saw her with my own two eyes. Oh, if word gets out that we have a vengeful spirit at our inn, we’ll be ruined, Princess, just ruined!” Tae Jun seriously seemed on the verge of tears, although, it was unclear whether that was from the fright he had, or from holding hands with Yona.

“Well, gang,” Yona announced, looking over her shoulder and smiling at everyone. “Looks like we have a mystery on our hands!”


	2. Make Like a Banana, and Split!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to make the narration flow a little smoother (and also because I hate describing things for long periods of time), I'm going to make a post on my blog listing what everyone is wearing. My tumblr blog is longhairedantagonists and everything about this fic will be under the tag #Scooby Doo AU, so just look for that.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and feedback on tumblr. I love that people are actually looking forward to this. It makes it all the more fun.

Even in the face of potentially heart-stopping fear, Tae Jun was still all about manners, and made tea for the guests who had come to visit him. What they didn’t know was that he _needed_ that tea to calm his nerves, and wouldn’t be able to communicate properly without having it first.

Although, he had to admit he wasn’t expecting to pour eleven cups of tea. He thought he would be lucky enough to drink tea with only Yona, while the others waited outside. Unfortunately for Tae Jun, that wasn’t the case. It had been years since he had seen Yona (or any of the others, but he didn’t really care about them as much), and he just wanted some time to calm down, and maybe catch up with her.

He should have known that Hak wouldn’t let him have the pleasure. And with one coming along, naturally, the others had to follow. Why couldn’t things ever go Tae Jun’s way?

Once everyone had tea served to them, Tae Jun sat back and glanced at Yona subtly (which meant, of course, that everyone noticed it). She looked even better than she did back in high school, if that was possible. Her hair was finally starting to grow out again from that freak rehearsal accident in their second year. It later came to be called The Scissor Incident of Kouka High. Well, not that it mattered too much; her hair was cute whether it was short or long.

Naturally, Tae Jun thought, he wasn’t the only one who thought as much. That much was clear by taking one look at the company she kept. However, his eyes remained on her, taking note of how she emitted this aura of kindness and integrity, and the way her features softened when she looked over at him (unbeknownst to him, that look was sympathetic, bordering on pitiful).

“Thanks for the tea, Tae Jun. How are you feeling?” she asked, cradling her own cup of tea. He had managed to down at least half of his cup of tea while he was reminiscing and admiring her cute appearance; therefore, he was feeling much more relaxed than before. He nodded briefly, sighing into his cup of tea. “Could you tell us what happened in more detail?”

He took a moment to collect himself, gazing into his cup, the memories of what happened still fresh and burning in his mind. Everyone looked on, either with concern (which was almost exclusive to Yona), indifference, or anticipation. Tae Jun started telling his tale, which kept Lili on the edge of her seat, as he had been in hysterics the last time he tried to explain it to her. Soo Won and Yoon’s eyebrows furrowed as he spoke, trying to find the logic, the science, the facts in the story. After all, science had proven that there were no such things as ghosts, so, what in the world did Tae Jun encounter? The two shared a look, as if counting on each other to hypothesize every possibility they could.

 _Obviously,_ Yoon thought, _it’s someone trying to sabotage the business._

 _Obviously,_ Soo Won thought, _it’s someone trying to attract more business with ghost stories._

Tae Jun glanced up during a pause in his story, just in time to see a figure passing by the screen to the outside corridor. Paling, his eyes went wide, and his voice no longer worked, his mouth opening and closing in an effort to form words. Noticing his reaction, everyone turned to see what he was looking at, as their backs had been to that door, but the figure had already passed, and they saw nothing.

“What is it?” Lili asked, turning back towards Tae Jun.

“G-G…” Tae Jun stammered.

“Ghost?!” Kija yelped, inching closer to Yona. The inn clerk nodded slowly, pointing in the direction of the screen door.

“Come on, gang! Let’s go find that ghost!” Yona announced, rushing for the door and throwing it open. There was no one in the corridor, partially as expected, partially not as expected.

“A-Are you sure, Princess? I-I think it might be safer to stay in here,” Kija stammered, holding on to her.

“Safe won’t get us anywhere, Kija!” she protested.

“That’s the spirit, Yona!” Lili chimed in, taking her arm. It was an act, but at least Lili could _act_ tough.

“That’s the… _spirit,_ ” Zeno snorted, realizing there was a pun. Hak and Jae Ha sighed from behind him.

“If there _is_ a spirit, then we can make that joke. But something smells fishy here,” Soo Won mused.

“Exactly. It’s a scientific fact that ghosts don’t exist, and that they’re a figment of the primal fear in our minds.”

“I bet you’re fun at parties, aren’tcha, kid?” Hak said curtly.

“Shut up, thunder beast,” he pouted, mostly because he never gets invited to any parties. Not that he wanted to go, or anything, but it would still be nice to be _invited_. Sighing, he looked over Yona’s shoulder into the corridor. “What should we do, Yona?”

“I think we should split up!” she announced, turning to face her gang of mystery-solvers. She looked so triumphant, like it was the first time she had come up with this plan, but it happens every time they investigate. “Lili, Kija, you tag along with me in the south wing.” Kija looked like he was ready to cry tears of relief, and Lili looked more determined than ever. “Yoon, Soo Won, and Hak, you three tackle the east wing.”

“Got it,” Hak muttered. It was better than being paired with droopy-eyes, so he was fine with the group. Soo Won and Yoon were the most logical, so at least he wouldn’t have to deal with Kija acting like a crybaby, or Shin Ah being creepier than whatever ghost they were after.

“Zeno, Jae Ha, Shin Ah, and Ao, you guys take the west wing.”

“Sure thing, miss!” Zeno cheered, throwing his arms around Shin Ah’s and Jae Ha’s shoulders.

“What a shame that I won’t be able to help Yona when she’s scared. I’d love to see that,” Jae Ha mused, daydreaming about a girly, cute Yona clinging onto him for emotional support, which he’d happily provide.

“Does everything you say have to be creepy, Jae Ha?” Yoon asked, looking slightly disgusted.

“Yona is a cute girl, Yoon,” he defended.

“Please stop,” Yoon shrank back towards Soo Won and Hak, leaving the creepy Jae Ha to his own group.

With a friendly wave from Soo Won, a short wave from Hak, and one last parting look from Yoon, the three of them set off to go investigate the east wing.

All those three had with them was a map of the entire inn, and, of course, it didn’t give them a better map of _just_ the east wing. The best information that map could offer was where all the nearest hot springs were, and it even had a coupon!

Yoon carefully tore out the coupon and pocketed it.

“This place is pretty spooky at night,” Soo Won noted, not really fazed by the atmosphere.

“Y-Yeah, it is,” Yoon shivered, looking around, and once over his shoulder.

“You’re downright zappy sometimes, kid.”

“I am not!” Yoon protested, for the second time, and it was most definitely not going to be the last, considering he was with Hak. _Just because you’re grumpy that Yona isn’t with you is no excuse to be rude._

Little did the trio know that there was another presence lurking in the shadows behind them.

Soo Won felt a tap on his shoulder. As he was currently reading the map, he didn’t turn around. “Yes, Hak, what is it?” he asked, his nose buried in the brochure, despite the gaping hole in the middle of the last page of where the coupon used to be.

“I didn’t say anything,” Hak said, stretching with his hands behind his head as he walked forward.

“No, you tapped me on the shoulder just now,” Soo Won explained. “You should really trim your nails. It’s not healthy to have them that long.”

“No, I didn’t. And my fingernails aren’t long.”

“Oh. Was it you, Yoon?”

“I didn’t tap you on the shoulder, either.”

A moment passed and all three of them stopped in their tracks. Slowly, simultaneously, they turned to face the extra member in their party. Sure enough, there was an unexpected addition, a woman, at that. But she was grotesque, and matched the exact description that Tae Jun gave earlier.

“Zoinks!” Yoon cried, grabbing the other two _invited_ members of his group and running for dear life. Once they reached the curve of the corridor, he shot a look over his shoulder, only to see the onryou still chasing them. “Let’s get out of here!”

Hak—knowing that Yoon’s endurance, quite frankly, was terrible—picked up the other two like sacks of potatoes and continued to run without any sort of problem.

“We have to find the others and warn them!” Soo Won said, keeping a watch out for the oncoming onryou. She was _closer!_ “She’s fast!!”

“Quick, in there!” Yoon suggested, pointing at an open door. Skidding to a halt, Hak dashed inside, quickly being followed by the onryou.

The room had some sort of replica set up, from a battle of old. Although, even though the onryou had lived through a good part of the bloody history, she couldn’t recognize the people the figures were supposed to represent.

One of them looked so short that the armor didn’t even fit him. That couldn’t be right. Approaching the replica, the onryou stared, eyes gaping and void of anything that, to be anatomically accurate, _should_ have been there. More than anything, she was staring at the short one, because he seemed the most out of place.

Yoon broke out in a cold sweat as he tried not to look away from his focus point, even though the onryou was so close to him. What was worse was that the room, the armor he had on, and everything around him, was covered in dust, which made it extremely difficult to breathe. He could even feel a sneeze coming on…

With a heave, Yoon sneezed loudly, revealing himself and the others. The onryou moved to grab him, but Soo Won grabbed his friend just in time, saving him from the clutches of the evil spirit.

“Let’s book it!” Soo Won called out, still dragging Yoon by the collar for a few moments before he could start up his own momentum. The three of them ran as far as they could before they dared to look back, only to see the onryou was gone.

 

* * *

Meanwhile, Yona and Lili stood on either side of Kija, holding his hands in an attempt to make him feel safe. He was still a little scared, and even speaking up at all made him jump.

“Hey, Kija, if you want, we can take you back to Tae Jun,” Yona offered, feeling bad for him.

“N-No, I cannot leave you alone, Princess!” he said in an obvious effort to convince himself to stay. His grip tightened on both of their hands, but Yona had made sure to take his right hand, and spare Lili. He had a weird sort of strength in his right hand, but she had gotten used to it by now.

Lili spotted an open room, one that wasn’t used for housing guests, that much she knew from her father.

“Hey, let’s check in there,” she suggested, pulling them along with her. Even if they weren’t willing to go in, Lili would have been able to drag them there with her unexpected strength.

Upon entering the room, they were faced with a problem. There weren’t any lights! However, they still had the lights from outside to at least guide them somewhat. As soon as all three of them had entered the room, the door mysteriously shut behind them.

“What?!” Lili screeched, trying to open the door, only to find out it had been locked from the outside. They were trapped!

“Is it locked, Lili?” Yona asked, approaching the door, as well. She got her answer when she tried to open it, though. They were successfully trapped in the room. Why did no one bring a flashlight?

“What do we do, Yona?” she asked in return, the reality of the situation setting in. They were in the emptiest part of the inn, no one would come find them unless it was the other members of the mystery gang. They were completely, totally stuck, unless they wanted to pay for a new door, which they did not.

“Hey, Princess, I think I found something over here!” Kija piped up from the other side of the room. Lili and Yona exchanged a look, now that their eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and rushed over to Kija.

“What is it?” Lili asked.

“It’s a piece of paper, but it looks more like a contract, or notice.” As Yona examined the paper in the near-darkness, she could see lots of words on it, but she couldn’t make out what any of them said. Deciding to save it for later, when she could see it, she folded it up and put it in her skirt pocket.

Outside, one of the floorboards creaked. Both the girls heard it, and rushed to the door, calling out to whomever was passing by, in hopes that they could get out.

“Hey, let us out!!” Lili cried.

“Help! We’re trapped!” Kija screeched.

“Is someone there?!” Yona yelled. All three of them tried to make as much noise as possible, and it seemed to work! The figure that was passing by stopped in front of the door, moved something that looked like a board out of the way, and slowly slid open the door.

All three members looked up at the figure, hoping that it wasn’t the onryou. But they were too tall to be the onryou, and they certainly weren’t part of the Shinpi Setsuritsu. It took a moment, but finally, Yona and Lili recognized the man, giving two _extremely_ different reactions.

“Mr. Lee!” Yona blinked. He was the last person she expected to see there.

“Sir Lee…” Lili whispered, covering her mouth like a woman from 500 years prior. This caught both Yona and Kija by surprise, as they stared at her with eyes as wide as saucers. Could Lili be this demure? Ever?

Of all people, Geun Tae was the one who let them out.


End file.
